Forget Me Not
by doesitsaycolonel
Summary: Daniel tried to remember the important things in life - like his best friends name.


Disclaimer – No characters occur to me out of my own imagination. They all belong to some Lion, or gecko or something, I dunno.  
  
Very General reading, no rude bits or swearing, so hard cheese.  
  
Set at the beginning of season 7, just after Daniel's return and the first mission. This is just supposing Daniel is having a bit more difficulty remembering things than he did in the episode and how Jack feels about it. I really wanted it to start without mentioning any names so even the reader thought – hey wait a minute who are we seeing here, but it was just impossible. Hope it gives you a little bit of a giggle.  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
Grey, grey, grey. Little grey men. Big grey men. Grey walls. With an occasional yellow bit. Remembrances of things to come, and places to come. It was all so strange.  
  
The doctor stood in the doorway of the featureless, grey room waiting for the Colonel he had recently been reintroduced to. He adjusted his glasses. Even they felt odd, but everything was starting to look different from when he had first returned. Not just because it was now in focus.  
  
He still did not feel one hundred percent. The only reason he had agreed to this summons was that he hoped it would put a few of the last pieces of the puzzle into place.  
  
He cleared his throat, just to make a noise in the silence and dragged a chair out from behind the table The only other piece of furniture in the room was another other chair opposite his. He decided that metal on concrete was not one of his favourite sounds, and sat down, facing the door. There was an SF standing outside, no doubt keeping an eye on him, in case he did anything dangerous. Hands clasped in front of him, the doctor remembered the day before, and smiled.  
  
What about that Major Samantha Carter?  
  
He would look forward to getting to know her better, he felt that there was something unspoken there, some kind of relationship he was not quite aware of yet. The big guy just looked scary, and Jones err.. Jonas was a bit difficult to place. They both felt uncomfortable when they looked at one another. The doctor frowned, and shifted in his seat. No, there was no relationship going on there. Just as well, anyway, as he'd just gone back home. But then, he supposed, Jonas wasn't so bad looking....  
  
At that moment the Colonel approached, beating out a tune known only to himself on his leg with a clipboard as he walked straight up to the table, and ushered the airman away.  
  
He sat down, and slumped in his seat, making it clear he was physically relaxed with situation. His eyes reflected something different.  
  
The officer raised his eyebrows. "So?"  
  
"Here we are." The doctor replied.  
  
"Yes, here we are, Daniel."  
  
Daniel thought this was going to be an interrogation, and the serious look on the older man's face did not dissuade him otherwise.  
  
There was a sound of a ticking clock coming from somewhere. The Colonel pulled a pen out of his top pocket, played with it for a moment, looked at it as if searching for something to say, and then started to tap it on the table in irritation. At first in time with the sound of the seconds ticking away, then increasingly at odds with it, so that the irregular rhythm beat into Daniel's head, and made him rub his temples.  
  
"That is really, getting, annoying."  
  
"Oh, really?" The Colonel replied, returning Daniel's glare.  
  
Daniel decided on a different approach.  
  
"Yes. I'm a doctor, so I hear. That could be a sign of stress. At your age you'd better watch out for a stroke."  
  
The Colonel narrowed his eyes. He did not like that at all. Daniel smiled back, and prepared himself for cutting repartee.  
  
"You're a gravedigger, not a medical doctor. Four eyes."  
  
The childish retort was at odds with what Daniel had expected.  
  
Daniel frowned, pushed his glasses up on his nose, looking behind him, as if the comment had been meant for someone else. Nevertheless, a reply was on his lips before he knew it.  
  
"That's Dr Four eyes to you... Colonel."  
  
"AH HA!" The older man exclaimed, suddenly leaning forward, as if he had just discovered a secret after an insightful question.  
  
"Ah ha what?" asked Dr Daniel.  
  
"Colonel, you remembered I'm a Colonel." Jack smiled for the first time in their conversation.  
  
"Firstly, Colonel. You keep telling me who you are and, secondly," Daniel gestured towards Jack's chest, " your jacket says you are."  
  
Jack looked down, "Where doesitsay...?"  
  
Daniel grinned, aware that this had happened before, and it was still funny.  
  
Jack looked up and then shook his head, and trying to ignore Daniel's engaging smile.  
  
"Why... no, hang on, look – you can get everyone's name. What's it about mine that you're having trouble with? Am I that forgettable?"  
  
"Ah, Colonel, now we reach the heart of the matter." Daniel nodded, and did his best imitation of Teal'cs eyebrow reaction without realising it.  
  
"Shut up Daniel. You know the General's name, and Teal'c..."  
  
" Yes, General George Hammond. Impressive man, two grand kids I think. Teal'c? – He scares me. Wouldn't get that wrong. Now, and this is a tough one, what about that guy who sits behind the gate controls, y'know, 7th chevron locked and all that...?"  
  
Both Jack and Daniel thought for a moment, and shook their respective heads at the same time,  
  
"Noo"  
  
"No, never get that one."  
  
Then they shrugged, agreeing with each other.  
  
Daniel then thought he would mention the Major.  
  
"Samantha Carter. What about her? I will NOT forget her again. How could I?" he asked Jack, expecting some nodding, and some more comradely agreement.  
  
"M-A-J-O-R, Carter you mean. And just what, exactly are you getting at?"  
  
Daniel then got the "special relationship" bit and it wasn't with him. Still he had to push this a bit further.  
  
"Ah, Samantha," he murmured, and looked off into the distance, as if remembering something intimate.  
  
Jack looked uncomfortable. Then replied in the only way he knew how.  
  
"You really want me to hit you don't you."  
  
Daniel awoke from his pretend reverie.  
  
"Now THAT I remember. I remember that a lot. That's you Jim. That's so you"  
  
Jim closed his eyes.  
  
"Shoot. You want me to shoot you.. It's not Jim. For the millionth time, what do I have to say?"  
  
"You have to tell me why I'm here."  
  
"Ah, that's what we all say, sometime or other." Jack replied archly.  
  
"No, why am I here. In this room."  
  
"Do you actually know who I am? It's important. Somehow. To me at least." Jack finally said what was on his mind, looking down at his pen, spinning it over and over between his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, in a sorta blind spot kinda way." Daniel started to feel sorry for the man sitting opposite him. His friend?  
  
"What.. the what?" Jack, as usual couldn't understand anything he chose not to understand.  
  
"You're there, but not there. Oma must have thought you were pretty important 'cos you are seriously gone from my conscious mind."  
  
Jack thought about that. He had heard of Freud.  
  
"What, you mean, you dream about me?"  
  
"Well, in the couple of times I've dreamt since I, err, came back, you've been there." Daniel adjusted his glasses, as he felt the situation called for it.  
  
"What? Nothing weird...?"  
  
"No, no, just there. Saving me from all sorts of stuff mostly, sometimes shouting at me. It all felt a bit odd."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm better at that than you. Both of those things. Shouting and the, uh saving. Apart from that one time, but you wouldn't remember that as you were in another plane of existence." Jack tried to look esoteric, which was really hard for him to do.  
  
"Ah, Baal." Daniel nodded, remembering hardly any of it.  
  
"C'mon you remember that snake's name and you don't remember me!?"  
  
"It's not that. I've forgotten all of the important stuff."  
  
"Oh." That answered Jack's question really. After all that, he was important. Maybe he could let this interrogation end, as after all, it wasn't exactly official...  
  
"Something I do remember.." Daniel started to say, and Jack looked hopefully on,  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You used to hide Sam's underwear in your locker when she was in the shower, and wait to see her come out with a really confused expression. She never said anything; she just thought she was losing it. Sanity I mean, not just y'know her, uh things."  
  
"Err..." Jack narrowed his eyes again and prepared to deny everything as they do in all the best conspiracies.  
  
"And you probably still have them in that secret place.."  
  
Jack stood up, with the scrape of chair upon concrete, aware that this room was probably being filmed, and at the very least there was someone within earshot, who he would have to shoot.  
  
" You thought no-body would look.." Daniel continued, oblivious.  
  
Jack pulled him to his feet and started to push him towards the door, aiming him towards the mess where they had a dinner date with the rest of SG1.  
  
"Under your cigar box, in a locker with 'O'Neill' on it. It's all coming back to me now." Daniel finished, stopped and turned towards the Colonel.  
  
Then Jack stopped as well.  
  
They looked at one another, and smiled. A bit. Jack gestured for Daniel to continue walking.  
  
Side-by-side, as if a year had not passed, they walked sedately on.  
  
Jack started conversationally,  
  
"You won't tell, or I'll tell Teal'c about the time you scored on the girl he'd been working on all evening,..."  
  
"I wouldn't say scored.."  
  
"You pulled your 'I'm a scientist' bit.."  
  
"Well, she was interested in old things,..really old things," Daniel tried to explain, with a plan in mind, a denouement.  
  
"He wasn't looking and you went over and.." Jack didn't see it coming.  
  
"It was just as well you didn't come over, as I would've been dead in the water."  
  
Jack stopped, as he caught on, and Daniel continued walking. After a few paces he stopped as well and looked back in mock surprise.  
  
"C'mon, we've got a date. Don't want Teal'c to get grouchy." Daniel gestured for him to hurry up, and Jack replied with one of his questioning looks, but caught up anyway.  
  
"Could you remind me why you found that funny next time there's a Jaffa chasin' your ass and I'll laugh right back at ya ok?"  
  
The two friends disappeared around the corridor to rejoin the rest of their team. 


End file.
